magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Planeswalker
In Magic: The Gathering, a planeswalker is a magic user who is born with a special quality known as the Spark. When a carrier of the Spark experiences trauma or life-threatening situations, their Spark ignites, giving them the ability to "planeswalk" between different planes, or worlds, within the multiverse. In the game of Magic, the players themselves fill the role of planeswalkers, dueling each other with powerful forces. However, the players can also play supplementary planeswalker cards that serve as allies in battle. Each planeswalker carries unique and useful abilities, which often build toward the activation of an ultimate, game-changing ability. Card List You can find a list of all Planeswalker cards here. Loyalty Planeswalkers' abilities are based on their loyalty, which is tracked with counters. A planeswalker card has a number printed in the lower right corner; this is its starting loyalty, and it comes into play with that many loyalty counters. The planeswalker's abilities each have a positive or negative loyalty cost; this is how many counters must be added (if positive) or removed (if negative) to play that ability. Abilities with negative loyalty costs may only be played if there are enough loyalty counters . Planeswalker Damage Although they are not creatures, planeswalkers may be affected by damage. Whenever damage is dealt to a planeswalker, remove that many loyalty counters from it. A planeswalker with no loyalty counters, either through use of its abilities or through damage, is put into its owner's graveyard. There are two ways to deal damage to a planeswalker. If a player uses any spell or ability that would deal damage to an opponent, the player may instead choose to deal the damage to one of that opponent's planeswalkers. Note that planeswalkers are neither creatures nor players, so most spells and abilities cannot target them directly. Additionally, if a player attacks an opponent who controls a planeswalker, the player may declare any or all of the attacking creatures to be attacking the planeswalker instead. Those creatures may be blocked normally, but if not blocked deal damage to the planeswalker instead of the player. Planeswalkers count as permanents. List of Planeswalkers in Magic Duels: Origins These are the planeswalkers appearing in Magic Duels: Origins. You can read more about how their Spark ignited here. * * * * * ori_pw_01_gideon.png|Gideon Jura ori_pw_02_jace.png|Jace Beleren ori_pw_03_liliana.png|Liliana Vess ori_pw_04_chandra.png|Chandra Nalaar ori_pw_05_nissa.png|Nissa Revane List of Planeswalkers in Magic Duels: Battle for Zendikar These are the planeswalkers appearing in Magic Duels: Battle for Zendikar. You can read more about their story here. * * * *Nissa Revane (not as playable card, appears only in story mode) *Jace Beleren (not as playable card, appears only in story mode) bfz_pw_01_gideon.png|Gideon Jura bfz_pw_02_kiora.png|Kiora bfz_pw_03_obnixilis.png|Ob Nixilis List of Planeswalkers in Magic Duels: Oath of the Gatewatch * * List of Planeswalkers in Magic Duels: Shadows over Innistrad * * * * List of Planeswalkers in Magic Duels: Eldritch Moon * * List of Planeswalkers in Magic Duels: Kaladesh * * * List of Planeswalkers in Magic Duels: Aether Revolt * * Category:Game concepts Category:Card types Category:Planeswalker Category:Lore